In modern semiconductor devices, the ever increasing device density and decreasing device dimensions demand more stringent requirements in the packaging or interconnecting techniques of such devices. Conventionally, a flip-chip attachment method has been used in the packaging of IC chips. In the flip-chip attachment method, instead of attaching an IC die to a lead frame in a package, an array of solder balls is formed on the surface of the die.
Injection molded solder (“IMS”) is a technique that dispenses molten solder instead of solder paste. However, problems have been observed when the technique is implemented to non-rectangular mold shaped substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,143, which is commonly owned by International Business Machines Corporation, discloses the injection molded solder technique and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. One of the advantages of the IMS technique is that there is very little volume change between the molten solder and the resulting solder bump. The IMS technique utilizes a solder head that fills molds of various materials such as boro-silicate glass, silicon, polymers, metals, and the like that are wide enough to cover most single chip modules. Excess solder is removed as the solder head moves about the mold. The IMS method for solder bonding is then carried out by applying a molten solder to a substrate in a transfer process. When smaller substrates, i.e., chip scale or single chip modules are encountered, the transfer step is readily accomplished since the solder-filled mold and substrate are relatively small in area and thus can be easily aligned and joined in a number of configurations. For instance, the process of split-optic alignment is frequently used in joining chips to substrates. The same process may also be used to join a chip-scale IMS mold to a substrate (chip) which will be bumped. One problem with current IMS systems is that they have been restricted to linear deposition of solder into rectangular molds. That is, the mold and the solder head are moved linearly with respect to each other such that the cavities move perpendicular to a slit in the solder head thereby filling the cavities as they pass. The molds are also limited to a rectangular configuration.
A subset technology of IMS is Controlled Collapse Chip Connection New Process (“C4NP”). C4NP allows the creation of pre-patterned solder balls to be completed while a silicon wafer is still in the front-end of a manufacturing facility, potentially reducing cycle time significantly. The solder bumps can be inspected in advance and deposited onto the silicon wafer in one simple. In this technology, a solder head with an injection aperture comprising molten solder scans over the surface of the mold. In order to fill the cavities on the mold, pressure is applied onto the reservoir of the C4NP head which comprises the molten solder as it is scanned over the cavities. One technical issue with C4NP is that when filling a cavity, the air trapped inside the cavity (or via) needs to be removed prior to the molten solder filling. Without proper venting of the cavities, partially filled cavities may result.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.